NPCs/Snowdin
Snowdin Forest Faun This deer-like monster lounges in Snowdin Forest near the Lesser Dog's station. They comment on Lesser Dog's attempt on making a "snowdog" sculpture, but they seem condescending towards the dog's intelligence. Snowman The Snowman is a character who is located north of the room after Doggo's sentry station. They request the protagonist to carry the Snowman Piece and bring it very far away to the ends of the earth. They cannot move, and they want to see the world, so they wish for the protagonist to carry a piece of them and take it very far away to substitute for their lack of mobility. If the protagonist accepts the offer, the snowman wishes them luck. If the Snowman Piece is in the protagonist's inventory at the end of the Neutral Route, Sans informs the protagonist they "made a snowman really happy." This happiness is also the case when the protagonist regresses the Snowman into a "useless pile of snow" during the Genocide Route and aborts the route afterward with the Snowman Piece in their inventory. If the Snowman Piece is lost, they become upset but give another one to the protagonist. * They become greatly distraught if it is eaten right in front of them.Did you just... Consume the part of me I had given you? – Snowman, if part of it is consumed right in front of it. * If the protagonist loses the second piece, they start to feel hopeless. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, the Snowman thanks the protagonist for taking care of the snowman's piece and asks them to take it to the Surface. However, if the protagonist had eaten the Snowman Piece in front of them, they accuse them of mocking them for their lack of mobility and says that despite everyone thinking they are a good person, the snowman knows how cruel they really are. Snowdin Inn Keepers (1) Snowdin's Inn Keepers are two lapine monsters: the Snowdin Shopkeeper's sister and her child. During the Genocide Route, only the smaller rabbit seems to be present but is actually just a decoy. Rabbit Kid (2) A lapine monster in Snowdin. They comment "something about her disturbs me" regarding Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon, but later shift their focus to the Amalgamates at the end of the True Pacifist Route. Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon (3) Two related lapine monsters. Rabbit Girl is shown walking Cinnamon, her little brother, on a child leash. She does not realize that this is unusual until the Rabbit Kid speaks to her. Their sprite is referred to as "bunbun" in game files. If Papyrus is killed, she notices his disappearance, and mention that he usually chases her brother around.Snowdin NPCs Dialogue if Papyrus is killed. Gift Bear (4) Gift Bear is shown putting a present under a tree in Snowdin. They explain that it is a tradition that started when teens started tormenting a monster by festively decorating it. Thus, the villagers would put presents under the tree as an apology. If Papyrus is killed, they ask if someone stole Papyrus's gift, as it is no longer there. Politics Bear (5) The bear wearing an orange jacket is shown outside of Grillby's on most routes. They mention that Snowdin has no mayor and that if there is ever an issue, "...a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it," referring to Papyrus and Undyne. They say that they may run for mayor as they enjoy politics. If Papyrus is killed, they mention that Papyrus should have gone and met Undyne by now and that they can feel the political system crumbling apart. When the protagonist talks to them at the end of a True Pacifist Route, they speak about how Asgore gave Alphys a hug after discovering what happened in the True Lab, then mention that Toriel fired her shortly after. They then lament the idea that there are no politics on the Surface. The Politics Bear's sprite is simply called "Bear." Scarf Mouse (6) Scarf Mouse is shown just left of the northern part of Snowdin, next to the Nacarat Jester. They seem to be in tune with the crises of the Underground and complain about the excessive joking and ignorance. They also say that they would join this crowd, but they are "just not very funny." If Papyrus is killed, they feel like everything is getting worse. If the protagonist completes the True Pacifist run and walks back to talk to them, they attempt to make a joke but realize they do not have one. Nacarat Jester (7) They are an opposite to the Scarf Mouse, being knowledgeable about the bad parts of the Underground, but focusing on the positives. They do this because they claim that nothing can be done about it, so there is no point in being morose. If the protagonist kills Papyrus, they mention that they felt their smile falter for a moment. When the protagonist talks to them after completing the True Pacifist route, they mention how they are glad that they do not have to pretend to be happy anymore. Their sprite is referred to as "Red Demon." It is explained in the Undertale Art Book that there were plans for a "Blue Demon" and an Amalgamate version, but were forgotten by Toby Fox. North Snowdin Slime Family A family of slime monsters living in northern Snowdin. There are three family members; The father is colored blue and has a mustache, and two children are a lot smaller than their father – one is blue/green in color and wears a red hat, and the other being completely blue. The younger monsters are always seen playing "Monsters and Humans", presumably a parody of "Cops and Robbers." If Papyrus is killed, the Dad slime mentions that he sent his kids inside as he feels it is unsafe today. Ice Wolf On Neutral Routes, they are located a little eastward of the Slime Family. This lupine monster is shown behind a gated area, throwing mass produced, large ice cubes into the stream. This task is done to cool the CORE. After completing the True Pacifist Route, they can be spoken to directly. They are mostly happy that they do not have to throw ice anymore so they can take a break to buy some pants. They are also considering changing their name to "Jimmy Hotpants." Snowdin Library Library Lizard (1) This lizard-like monster that looks very similar to Alphys is the librarian of Snowdin. They are already more than aware of the major typo on the Library's sign. Library Loox (2) This monster appears similar to Loox and resides in Snowdin's Library. Their dialogue is affected by the protagonist's choice between Junior Jumble or Crossword being more difficult. They are referred to as "mikewazowski" in game files, a reference to the Disney-Pixar film Monsters, Inc. Newspaper Editors (3, 4) These two monsters, located in the library, are likely the editors of Snowdin's newspaper. The yellow horned rhinoceros-like monster wearing a scarf mentions that because there is no breaking news to report, the content is generally comics and games. She also admits to working on a book if the protagonist inspects one of the shelves in the library. Her sprite is referred to as "Scarf Lady." The second monster seems to be the one making the games, claiming that she is the "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!" Her sprite is referred to as "Lady Garf." Grillby's Grillby Grillby ( ) is a fire monster, and owner and proprietor of Grillby's. While generally very quiet, he commends the protagonist for a "good job" during the True Pacifist Epilogue. If Papyrus is killed, he gets nervous as Sans is his best customer and he has not shown up all day.Grillby's NPCs Dialogue to Papyrus and Sans's disappearance. Grillby does not speak until the True Pacifist Epilogue. Red Bird tends to speak for him, pretending to translate, which is revealed in the Epilogue. Big Mouth (1) This toothy monster provides insight on the way monster food works, the differences human food has to it, and their general opinion of it. If Papyrus is killed, they mention that by this time, Sans should have come in and that a little bit later, Papyrus should come in irritated. They notice his disappearance and hope that he shows up. Drunk Bun (2) This bunny monster is bored with their surroundings, wanting new drinks and "hot guys." They flirt with Sans when he comes to the bar with the protagonist for lunch. Their sprite is referred to as "buncrazy." Just like the other Grillby's NPCs, If the protagonist kills Papyrus, they notice that Sans didn't visit Grillby's today. Ugly Fish (3) They are responsible for the fishing rod seen in an earlier area in Snowdin Forest. Their number is attached to the line, which the protagonist does not call. At some point, they give up and remove the number later in the True Pacifist Route. Red Bird (4) They typically speak for Grillby, despite not actually knowing what is being said. This truth is revealed after the True Pacifist Ending when they say "I might not get to translate for Grillby anymore..." Punk Hamster (5) They state that since the Capital is getting crowded, people will start moving to Snowdin, and express displeasure, saying that it will result in the erasure of the local culture. They do, however, say they would like to see "some city slickers slip onto their butts!". de:NPCs/Snowdin NPCs es:NPCs/Snowdin fr:PNJ/Couveneige ja:SnowdinのNPC pl:Snowdin/NPC ru:NPC Сноудина zh:NPC們/雪町